Eric's Temptation THE END!
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: FINISHED! Does Eric leave Annie for real? How does she react? RATING UP TO PG, SORRY. CHAPTER 11 & 12 are up! Please READ & REVEIW
1. Default Chapter

If you do not like the idea of Eric even thinking about having an affair,  
  
DO NOT READ!! 


	2. The Ex girlfriend

One beautiful Monday morning Annie was cooking breakfast while the kids got ready for school while Eric finished his breakfast, took care of David while the rest of the kids finished up with breakfast and head to school then After Annie was finished with the dishes, the twins were already fed so Eric leaves for work. While at work, he started thinking about his former high school girlfriend so he decides to call his friends who he has been able to keep in contact with over the years. He and his friend Jerry talk then after finding out if he knew Eric hung up then left to go home to eat lunch then watched the twins while Annie had to do some  
  
"Hello Jerry? This is Eric Camden." Eric makes his first call.  
  
"Hey how are you Eric?"  
  
"Pretty good, just wondering about our high school friends. One of them in particular."  
  
"Oh well I hope I can help you. Who is it?"  
  
"Desiree Taylor."  
  
"Desiree Taylor?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Eric, have you suddenly lost your mind?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because she is married, has kids and you are father as well as a married man."  
  
"Wha---wait a minute here, first of all I just want to talk to her that's all. I'm not leaving Annie or my kids. You crazy man to think that."  
  
"I really don't know man. Last I heard about her was when she got married just like you found out also. By the way, why are you suddenly wanting to find out how she is doing?"  
  
"I don't know. I've been thinking about her lately and I can't get her off my mind."  
  
"Stop listening to Neil Diamond's song, Desiree."  
  
"What, Neil Diamond? I don't even care about his music."  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll call you back tonight while you are at home okay."  
  
"Okay talk to you later, bye."  
  
Eric then went to a sandwich place to get a turkey sandwich with pickles then went to high school to see Julie and give her some lunch. Fifteen minutes before it was time for lunch Eric walked into Julie's classroom where she teaches.  
  
"Eric? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh I just came by to bring you lunch for my favorite sister."  
  
"What? I don't believe this."  
  
"Wha-What's wrong?"  
  
"You are up to something. And I don't know what it is but you want something from me and your are not going to get it."  
  
"Wha- Julie I just wanted to say hello and give you something to eat."  
  
"By the way, Annie and I are going to have lunch and I don't know what you're up to but forget it."  
  
"AAAhhhhh fess up Reverend, fess up. Your sister knows that trick." A student says.  
  
"That is enough, Jack."  
  
"You be nice to my-."  
  
"Eric, that's enough. Now please leave."  
  
"I'm just looking after you that's all."  
  
"I know. I know. I appreciate it but I can handle it. Thanks."  
  
"I guess I'll go back to work, huh."  
  
"I'll see you tonight when Hank and I come over after Mary's game okay."  
  
"Okay, see you tonight."  
  
Eric then leaves with the sandwich he got for his sister back to work and eats it. Eric then gets to work then Annie comes over to drop off Sam and David so she can have lunch with Julie. Annie then picks up the twins after her lunch then Eric gets back to work. After Eric was finished he got a call from an old friend.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, cutie pie." A female voice says.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Someone from your past."  
  
"Oh my god. I actually had a dream about you the other night and I've been thinking about you. Desiree?"  
  
"You bet Eric, you cutie pie."  
  
"What have you been doing lately?"  
  
"Nothing just doing my work with a business firm and Jerry's friend's sister told me that you were looking for me."  
  
"Yes, I was just wondering what you were up to and I haven't heard anything since you got married."  
  
"How are things going?  
  
"Okay, my husband died 4 years ago and my kids are all grown up. How about yourself?"  
  
"I'm sorry about your husband. I'm still married, I have 7 wonderful kids and a wonderful job."  
  
"Well do you want to meet somewhere or what?"  
  
"Well that will be a problem because I'm a minister and practically everyone in town knows me so how about you come into my office at the GlenOak church."  
  
"Wait a minute, you still live in GlenOak?"  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"Because I live in Poway which is very close to San Diego."  
  
"Is Poway a city?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Very small."  
  
"It would be a 6 hour trip for me to come down."  
  
"No, Eric wait. If you ever happen to be in town then tell me and come down, don't come down just for me okay."  
  
"Okay.  
  
"I'll leave you my phone number and you call me when you happen to be in town, okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll talk to you later. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
After getting a burger, fries and a soda Eric goes to Mary's game. Mary was playing in a full house and she notices Eric wasn't there but right before halftime she sees him and notices he looked odd. Before she went into the locker room she shakes him a little then Eric snaps out of his daydream. 


	3. Julie detests Eric's kindness

"Dad? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Well mom, Matt and the kids are over on the home side bleachers. You're not supposed to be on the end courts because someone can throw the ball too high and well wham you're outta there."  
  
"Oh I see your mom thanks." Eric says as he walks towards the bleachers where Annie is as Mary walks into her locker room.  
  
After Mary's team wins Eric and the gang get home to celebrate with ice cream. Annie is with Eric putting the twins down in their room.  
  
"Eric, what were you doing at Julie's work?"  
  
"I was just buying her something to eat for lunch. What are brothers for?"  
  
"I'm sure that Simon does something for Ruthie."  
  
"Eric whatever you are up to forget it."  
  
"What Annie come on, I just wanted to show Julie that I am proud of her and for her to keep up the good work. You do things for me and I do things for you and Julie is my sister."  
  
"I know but just don't do it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
After the twins are down to bed Eric is in his den reading his sermon that had something to do with brothers doing something for sisters.  
  
"Well maybe I can just make some changes but the topic should be the same."  
  
Later that night Eric goes to bed as the rest of the Camdens are asleep.  
  
Two days later..  
  
At work Eric gets a notice that there was a softball tournament for brothers and sisters of the ministers.  
  
"Hey Eric." Morgan comes in.  
  
"Hey, did you hear about this?"  
  
"Yea, I'm not sure if my sister, Julie will go."  
  
"My brother Albert, is going."  
  
"That's great. What should I do? Annie asked me about Monday."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Yes. It's like it's against the law to do something nice for your sister or sibling for that matter."  
  
"Just walk up to her after she is finished, with no students then show her the flyer she will know you are not making this up."  
  
"Will do."  
  
When school was out, Eric went to Julie's school to see her. Julie was in her room grading papers as Eric walked in.  
  
"Hi sis."  
  
"Eric? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I wanted to show you this." Eric says as he shows the flyer to Julie.  
  
"A softball game?"  
  
"Yes, I just wanted to spend more time with you."  
  
"Do you know how to play?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, besides most of the ministers don't know how to play."  
  
"I don't think so Eric."  
  
"Why not? What is it?"  
  
"Eric, I just don't want to play because I have other things to do."  
  
"Do you want to get some ice cream with me later on tonight?"  
  
"No. Listen Eric I know you are up to something."  
  
"For the last time I am not up to something."  
  
"Eric, enough I don't want to hear it anymore. Stop it."  
  
"Okay." Eric leaves as Julie finishes grading.  
  
Eric goes to the church to work on his sermon, then goes home when he notices that the Hamilton's van is in the street near the sidewalk as he drives up in the drive way.  
  
Eric and Morgan were in his room changing David's diaper while Keesha talked with Mary in her room, Nigel was in Simon's room and Lynn was in Ruthie's room and Annie and Patricia is sitting and talking to each other and the baby monitor happens to be on so they listen to Eric and Morgan's conversation.  
  
"Well Julie said no. She thinks I'm up to something."  
  
"I'm sorry Eric."  
  
"Is it okay if I spend time with my sister?"  
  
"Do you feel like she is pushing you away?"  
  
"Yes I do. Maybe someone is harassing her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Eric, I'm sure no one is harassing her, she can always tell Hank or someone."  
  
"Well, um.... maybe she is drinking again."  
  
"Oh Eric don't you dare ask her, that is a leap not a jump to conclusion."  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"I love my sister and--"  
  
"Eric, maybe you should talk to Annie about it."  
  
"NO WAY!! My wife already gave me a lecture about doing something nice for my sister and I don't want another one!!"  
  
Everyone was called to dinner as they ate and talked about school, Annie and Patricia never told Eric and Morgan that they were listening in on their conversation. 


	4. Hamiltons v Camdens

"Annie, have you heard about the ministers and their siblings softball game?" Patricia asked as she took a bite.  
  
"No I haven't. When is this supposed to be?"  
  
"Next weekend, Morgan and his brother are going and I think it's ridiculous." Patricia said.  
  
"Why?" Ruthie asked as she was about to take a bite as Eric and Morgan looked at Patricia.  
  
"Well, how often do siblings talk or spend time together?" She responded then asked as the Camden siblings looked at each other as did the Hamilton siblings in a way that they were confused with what their mom had said.  
  
"I have no problem with hanging out with Matt or Lucy or Ruthie and Simon, even the twins." Mary said as they Camden siblings nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, we just have other stuff going on."  
  
"So daddy are you going to ask Julie if she would go play with you?" Ruthie asked as she took a sip of her drink.  
  
"That sounded so pathetic." Keesha said.  
  
"What sounded pathetic? Do you ever hang out with Lynn or Nigel or even John when he's not busy?"  
  
"Okay, that's enough." Annie said in a stern voice as Eric looked at everyone kind of angrily as they continued eating while Annie fed Sam, Mary fed David.  
  
"Daddy? Is hanging out with your siblings pathetic?"  
  
"No, it is not pathetic." Eric says as he took a bite as well as Annie and the Hamilton parents.  
  
"So did you ask Julie?" Annie asked as Eric just looked at her.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"What did she say?" Annie asked as the Hamilton and Camden kids looked at her then at Eric kind of uncertain as to how he was going to react and what their parents were doing.  
  
"She said no."  
  
"Oh she did? Why?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess she thinks hanging out with her brother is pathetic." Eric says as the Camden kids and Hamilton kids groan.  
  
"Mom, may I be excused." Lucy asks a few minutes later.  
  
"Yes." Annie says as Lucy leaves then Mary, Simon also ask to be excused then are allowed to go in the kitchen.  
  
"Mom, may I be excused?" Nigel asks.  
  
"Yes, you may." Patricia says then Lynn, Kasha asks then are allowed to go in the kitchen as well.  
  
All is left at the table are, the Hamilton parents, Camden parents, and the twins.  
  
"What was all that about?" Keisha asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Lucy replies as she and Keisha did the dishes as Mary and Nigel dried it.  
  
"So should we call Julie and see if maybe we can talk her into going with dad?" Simon asked as he was sitting with Ruthie and Lynn, Nigel, Keisha, Lucy and Mary went to sit down.  
  
"Daddy, already asked her and she said no." Ruthie says as she was seated at the table next to Simon, Lucy and Mary who were also sitting.  
  
"Yeah." Lynn said as she was seated across from Ruthie. Nigel, and Keshia were sitting next to Lynn.  
  
"How do you know that?" Lucy asked Ruthie as they were shocked that Eric really was turned down.  
  
"Ruthie and I were near the door to the living room, my dad and your dad were upstairs in the room that had the baby monitor on and your mom as well as mine were listening to the conversation as we were close to the sliding door."  
  
"So why did mom talk about it and say it's pathetic or whatever she said, knowing that your dad's sister already said no?" Nigel asked as his sisters, and their friends shook their head as to how their parents reacted.  
  
"Don't forget, dad and our dad don't even know they were listened on." Mary replies.  
  
"Your dad as well as mine will be MAD if they find out they were listened in on." Keshia says.  
  
Few minutes later Simon and Nigel went to spy on their parents as Keesha, Lucy, Lynn, Mary and Ruthie went outside to play basketball then few minutes later Simon and Nigel joined their siblings when the Camden and Hamilton parents went in the kitchen. They told their siblings that nothing really happened, they just continued eating then they went in the kitchen when they were done but mentioned that Eric looked kind of mad, Ruthie and Lynn were talking to each other then later Lynn went to play as Ruthie went inside while Lynn, Nigel, Keesha, Mary, Lucy and Simon played. Annie had taken the twins down to sleep for the night.  
  
Eric went outside thru the front door, noticed he needed his jacket then went to get his jacket from the closet and went outside for a walk after he gave his plate to Annie but didn't tell her that he was going out. Morgan went upstairs to see what the kids were up to but after looking in all the rooms, he went downstairs to tell his wife and her friend that they were not upstairs. Annie then went outside and saw the kids were then asked them to come in, just after they came in, the doorbell rang and Hank was at the door and Simon let him in when he went to get the door after it rang.  
  
"Okay! Who was it?!" Hank says sternly as the Hamilton and Camdens look at him as he stood in kitchen near where the phone was a little angry.  
  
"Who did what?" Annie asked confused.  
  
"Who called up my wife and said her and her brother are pathetic and ridiculous for not going to a softball game and that he doesn't like her!."  
  
"The kids were in the kitchen so someone did it. Let me see if I can find Eric, see if he did it." Annie says as she looked at them disappointed then walked upstairs.  
  
"I did." Ruthie confessed as her siblings looked at her shocked.  
  
"Actually, it was my fault, I was nagging her when our siblings were outside playing. I was telling her that her dad and sister were Pathetic and ridiculous and they don't like each other." Lynn said.  
  
"But you know what? It's really my mom's fault." Keesha said as Hank looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, she brought up the whole thing about brothers and sisters going to softball game this weekend, stated it was ridiculous." Nigel said as Hank looked at him, his anger subsided.  
  
"Then one minute we were talking about being ridiculous to being pathetic as to why you'd want to hang out with your siblings to nearly the two families going to war." Lucy says as Hank looked at her, his anger was gone.  
  
"I'll take Lynn and Ruthie to your home and make sure they apologize to Julie." Mary says then Annie comes downstairs. 


	5. After it's over

"Actually, Julie doesn't even know I'm here. The person just got her so upset I wanted to know why."  
  
"I'm sorry Hank Eric is not home, I don't even remember him saying he was going anywhere and the van and car are still outside.  
  
"I can see why this happened, and I think we need to be more careful of who we are critical of or who we talk about that we don't like in front of the kids. So it was the parents fault as much as the kids and Julie doesn't even know that I'm here. It just made me so angry I wanted to know and the reason Julie can't go to the game is because she, Erica and I are going to Simi Valley for a medical conference and she wanted to come with me and she just didn't think she needed to give a reason as to why she didn't to go."  
  
"Do you want me to have whoever did it apologize tomorrow or when Julie wants it?"  
  
"I'll have to talk to Julie about it. Probably want the people who caused it an apology too." Hank says he leaves, Annie is where he stood then looked at her kids in anger.  
  
"Well, we are going to go now. It was nice having us over, thank you and we can find our way out." Patricia said as her family leaves to go home.  
  
"Any time. Bye." Annie says then she turns around to look at her kids.  
  
"Mom, I was the one who called Julie and it was because Lynn was ragging on me about daddy and Julie not liking each other and being pathetic for not going to the softball thing." Ruthie confesses.  
  
"Yeah mom, you and Mrs. Hamilton made it such a big crime to even talk to your siblings as well as saying it was pathetic for them to hang out." Mary says as she stood up for Ruthie.  
  
"Why don't you kids go on to bed, I'm going to talk to your father when ever he gets home from his walk." Annie says.  
  
"Okay, good night." Mary says as she, her brother and sisters hugged and kissed their mom good night then went upstairs.  
  
Mary, Lucy, Simon and Ruthie went into Mary's room that was in the attic to talk after they all brushed their teeth. Mary and Lucy slept in the attic, Ruthie had what was Mary and Lucy's room and the twins now sleep in the room next to Simon's.  
  
"Mary, how mad is daddy going to be when he finds out I called Julie?" Ruthie asked a little worried.  
  
"I'm not sure." Mary says as Lucy and Simon sat on Lucy's bed facing Mary and Ruthie.  
  
"Think Dad just came home. I'm going to check it out." Simon says as Lucy then follows to the steps of the stair case to the foyer where Eric had just walked in.  
  
"Eric, are you alright?" Annie asked worriedly as she ran up to him.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm just going to bed." Eric says then he is stopped by Annie as she tugged on his arm.  
  
"Eric Camden, you were very rude to our guests and I am surprised you would just leave like that. And Ruthie called your sister and told her she and you are pathetic for not going to the softball game this weekend."  
  
"What?! Guess I'll have a chat with her tomorrow."  
  
"Eric!"  
  
"What?! I have to go to the bathroom, do you want me to go on the floor?" Eric asks angrily then as Simon and Lucy see he is coming up, they run to Mary's room then after the door is closed, Eric goes to his room and uses the bathroom.  
  
"What happened? I heard dad yell." Mary asks then says.  
  
"Dad came home, Mom told him what Ruthie did but she got mad at him for being rude to the Hamiltons and also being rude for going for a walk."  
  
"Dad was already angry and he's a little more angry." Simon says.  
  
"Why was dad yelling?" Ruthie asks.  
  
"Well, evidently dad had to go to the bathroom really bad and he wasn't going to tell mom but he kind a had to after a few minutes." Simon says.  
  
"If we all just be asleep, I don't think he will wake you up, okay. Let's all just go to sleep." Lucy says then she and Mary went to bed, Simon went to his room as Ruthie went in hers after going into her room.  
  
After Eric had used the bathroom, he then got ready for bed and went to sleep then after Annie had turned off the lights and made sure the doors were locked she brushed her teeth then came to bed. She was surprised to see Eric already asleep but decided that she can talk to him tomorrow which Eric was not waiting for and he had already been thinking about Desiree even more. The next day Annie cooked breakfast as Simon, Mary and Lucy went down to eat as Eric woke up, got out of his room then saw Ruthie leave the bathroom then he decided to talk to her about it since he didn't want to talk to Annie.  
  
"Okay, what happened?" Eric with his robe on, sat on the bed that was not used as Ruthie sat on her bed, across from Eric.  
  
Ruthie told Eric what happened, he told her that she will have to be punished for doing what she did but understood why she did it, she told him that Hank didn't tell Julie that he came but she wanted to apologize to Julie then Eric told her he needs to talk to Annie then Ruthie left for breakfast as Eric went to check on the twins who were awake but not crying so he went downstairs to eat then after he was done he went to his room, got dressed then changed the twins and brought them both down to feed them. He put them both in the high chair.  
  
"Eric! What are you doing?" Annie asked irritated.  
  
"Just helping you, I changed Sam and David and I'm going to feed them. What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want you feeding them, I can do it." Annie says as Eric looked at her shocked.  
  
Eric then kissed his two boys then told his wife that he was going to work then he leaves. Few hours later Julie comes to visit him since it was a Saturday and Julie told him that Hank went to see the kids and she can understand why Ruthie did what she did and Eric told her that Ruthie wanted to apologize to her. Then they talked for a few minutes later, Julie left and moments after she left Eric was counseling someone then hours later he went home.  
  
"Eric! What are you doing?!"  
  
"What, I was helping you clean the living room and vacuum." Eric says.  
  
"I want to do it! We need to talk about Ruthie."  
  
"What kind of punishment do you want to give her?" Eric asked.  
  
"We are going upstairs and talk to all the kids." Annie says.  
  
"You are kidding, That's not fair! Man, our dad just got home so we probably are going to get it too. I'll talk to you later, Bye." Simon says then he calls Mary and Lucy to Ruthie's room for a chat while Eric and Annie were talking.  
  
"What's going on?" Mary asks confused as she, Lucy and Ruthie looked at their brother who didn't look too happy. 


	6. Going for a drive

"Nigel said he, Lynn and Keesha got grounded for the week and are on restriction because of how they behaved."  
  
"What?!" The Camden girls say in unison.  
  
"That's not fair. Mrs. Hamilton is the one who really started it." Mary says.  
  
"We are probably going to get it too." Simon says as they heard their parents come up as Simon ran to his room, as did the eldest and her sister.  
  
"Simon, girls we want to talk to you." Annie said then the girls and Simon came out in the hallway near the stairs as Eric stood near it.  
  
"Yeah mom. You wanted to talk to us?" Lucy says then asks.  
  
"I've decided that all of you should be grounded for this week and no friends or phone for that week either." Annie says.  
  
"So they are grounded because of me, mommy?"  
  
"No, because they were very rude and when the Hamiltons come again on Friday night for dinner, you will apologize to them." Annie says as Eric looks at her, then she continues, "Ruthie, you will apologize to Julie, I talked to her earlier today and she said that she doesn't need an apology but I want you to give it to her, tomorrow. Okay and you will be restricted to your room and no TV for a week."  
  
"Okay mommy." Ruthie says as her brother and siblings went to their rooms.  
  
Few hours later the kids eat supper, it was very quiet, they didn't want to talk about anything even if Eric asked them how things were going, they would just give an answer in a way that they didn't want to talk not even to him or Annie, Annie fed David as Eric fed Sam. Few hours later the kids all ran upstairs, Eric helped his wife with the dishes but she pushed him away telling him she didn't need him so he took the twins to the living room and played with them. Few hours later the twins are put to bed then an hour the kids go to bed without telling their parents since they were mad at them then the parents went to bed. For the next week, week and a half every time Eric would try to help Annie with something she always yelled at him, that would cause him to think about Desiree a lot more then Friday night came as the Hamiltons and their kids came for dinner, the children of the Hamitlons and Camdens went up to Simon's room to talk as Annie, Patricia cooked as Morgan waited on the couch watching TV since Eric was not home.  
  
"You know, it was really unfair that our parents grounded us." Keesha said as she, Nigel and Lynn were on Simon's bed as Ruthie, Simon, Lucy and Mary were on the other bed facing them.  
  
"No kidding." Mary says.  
  
"You know, maybe we were kind of mean to blame our mom but she did start it." Nigel said.  
  
"Then we lost our appetite when dad made the comment that his sister said no because of being looked at as pathetic." Lucy said.  
  
"So do you have to apologize to our mom for anything?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Yeah. We had to apologize to our mom and it didn't feel so good doing that because I don't even know why we did." Keesha said.  
  
"We have to apologize to your mom." Simon said.  
  
"Oh brother." Nigel said.  
  
"Looks like dad just got home." Mary says after she heard a car door slam as she looked out the window to see if it was her father or not, which it was.  
  
Ten minutes after Eric comes home dinner was served, the kids asked and were denied to eat in the kitchen since they didn't really feel comfortable eating with their parents and guests. Everyone started to eat and talk then the subject went to the softball game then the kids groaned, knowing this would not be a good night. Sam was next to Annie who fed him as David was next to Mary who was feeding him as well.  
  
"So Morgan how was the softball game?" Annie asked then the kids groaned.  
  
"Here we go again." Simon said as Eric looked at her.  
  
"The softball game was great!" Morgan said.  
  
"He and his brother play very good." Patricia said.  
  
"What team won?" Annie asked as the kids were eating kind of fast, which Annie, Patricia and Morgan didn't notice but Eric did.  
  
"Okay! Now why are all of you eating so fast? Chew your food! All of you." Eric said after he got their attention by banging on the table with his fist.  
  
"It was a tie." Morgan said.  
  
"A tie. That's ridiculous, there is no tie in baseball." Simon said then he laughed.  
  
"Simon!" Lucy and Mary said sternly to make their brother behave.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry.. I'll eat." Simon said as he realized what he had done.  
  
"What are you trying to do? Get us in trouble again?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Ruthie!" Mary said sternly as they started to eat again.  
  
"Who would get in trouble and why?" Patricia asked.  
  
"Well, we grounded the kids because of how they acted the last time you all were here." Annie said.  
  
"So did we." Patricia said.  
  
"Well, now if you all would excuse me I'm going to go out for a drive." Eric said as he started to feel angry because of how the kids were treated then took the van. A few months back the Camdens traded in the station wagon for a '90 dodge caravan and the Camdens still had the green van, Eric went in the blue dodge caravan.  
  
Eric got on the highway minutes later then started driving, didn't know where he was going but his mind was constantly on Desiree then he noticed while on the freeway sirens, lights and a speeding car behind him so he then tries to stay in the lane as the speeding car moves to it's left and clips a car that swerves and hits another car. Eric then swerves also but gets clipped and he ends up hitting the car that was speeding and then rolls over many times landing on the side of the van and the speeding car crashed as well killing the driver of that car that was speeding. The driver of the cars that were involved were not seriously hurt but Eric was in really bad shape as well as he was knocked out when the van rolled over a few times and he heard sirens and voices as darkness closed in on him. 


	7. Seeing Desiree um Sorta

"Hello?" Eric answers the phone at the church.  
  
"Hello, sweetie pie Eric."  
  
"Desiree how are you? Been thinking about you a lot lately."  
  
"You have? Well guess what? I'm going to be moving to Riverside, which is just a half hour drive from Glen Oak in one week and already have an apartment that I will rent that is three bedroom and two bath and this is the number and address of the hotel I will be staying at." Desiree said as Eric wrote down what hotel and room she was staying at when she told him then they both said goodbye and hung up.  
  
Friday came as about lunch time, Eric drove to Riverside to meet Desiree in her hotel, she waited for him as he pulled up, went in the hotel to go in her room when they went in the hotel, they went in the side door. Desiree was very beautiful, she had black shoulder length hair, just taller than Annie by one foot, she was as smarter, kinder and strong just like his wife, Desiree works for a company that transferred her to Riverside, the company she works for is a radio station and she will be the manager for a radio station from morning to noon Monday thru Friday when she starts working in two and a half weeks.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Desiree asked as she and Eric went to her room, she noticed Eric was shifting from foot to foot when they were in the elevator.  
  
"Let's say I drank too much coffee during lunch." Eric says as Desiree puts the card in the door that causes it to open.  
  
Eric and Desiree go into the room, Eric goes into the bathroom while Desiree checks to see if she has any messages which she doesn't. After Eric had used the bathroom, washed his hands, he and Desiree sat down to talk about the moving arrangements for her then, she gave him a cell phone so he could call her when she paged him when he gave her his pager number as she gave him her cell phone number also.. Eric makes sure the pager was on, told Desiree that he may have to use the phone if his wife pages him which she said okay to while closed the curtain, she and Eric kissed on the bed while he was straddling her as they were kissing. She played with Eric's shirt and back of his neck as he played with her neck and blouse as well then his pager went off, he got off the bed, she sat up, he looked at the number that was calling then called the number from the phone on the night stand, Desiree used her credit card number then he dialed the number then had to leave since Annie had asked if he can pick up the kids since Mary had a game. He kisses her one last time, looks in the mirror to make sure that his hair is fixed as she fixes his tie and shirt, he goes to the bathroom, then leaves to pick up the kids which he got there in time since Annie had paged him an hour before he was supposed to. After he got to work, Desiree paged him, Eric called her back since they decided to check and see if the paging will work which it did then Eric hid the cell phone in the office with it off. Eric went home a few hours later, helped Annie with the dishes then went to bed as did the kids.  
  
"You are going where?" Annie asked a few hours after the kids and him got home as the kids were doing homework while Annie was making dinner when Eric told her.  
  
Eric told her that he was going to counsel a family member of one of the parishioners on Friday, and Saturday, would be back late Saturday, early Sunday morning then she told him to call the kids since dinner was ready. Everyone ate, Eric and Annie were taking care of the twins as Lucy and Mary were doing the dishes while Simon and Ruthie were doing homework. Eric leaves for Riverside as the kids come home, do their homework while Annie cooks dinner who is suspicious of Eric's trip or where he is going since he would be gone till late Saturday.  
  
"Hey sweetie pie." Desiree said as Eric drove up then went up to her apartment then she opened the door when she saw him get out of his car.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" Eric asks as he walks in to her apartment.  
  
"Great, I'll show you around."  
  
****** Back at the Camden home******  
  
Ten minutes after Eric went out, everyone finished dinner, Patricia and Annie were doing the dishes, Simon and Lucy were taking care of the twins then five minutes after they finished and were talking at the table Morgan asked to use the phone since he was paged after Eric was in the accident.  
  
"I guess we weren't fair to the kids." Patricia said then Annie agreed with her.  
  
"Ruthie, would you please get your sisters and brothers and get the Hamiltons down here to please." Annie asked.  
  
"Here we go again." Ruthie says walking up the stairs from the kitchen then Annie and Patricia laughed.  
  
"I guess they are that scared." Patricia said.  
  
"Annie, may I use your phone, I just got paged."  
  
"Sure, the phone is on the charger." Annie told him as he picked up the phone then went in the living room.  
  
"You wanted to see all of us?" Keesha and Mary asked as they stood at the side of the table as Patricia and Annie were facing them since they were on the other side, Simon and Lucy were holding the twins.  
  
"I guess we owe you both an apology for grounding you and we are sorry." Annie says as Patricia said it too.  
  
The kids accepted the apology but felt it was too late since they had to tell their friends they couldn't go on dates or go to their house then Morgan told Patricia that he had to help a minister counsel a parishioner so the Hamitlons left, said their goodbyes and the Camdens minus Eric were in the house who were not going to college. The phone rings as Annie gets it then gets the news about her husband as Mary, Lucy who was holding Sam as Simon was holding David looked on, Ruthie was upstairs.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right there. Bye." Annie said a little scared.  
  
"What is it?" Lucy asked  
  
"Where is Ruthie?"  
  
"Upstairs, I'll go get her." Lucy says then moments later Ruthie and Lucy were where the kids were standing.  
  
"Your father has been in an accident. I need to call Julie and tell her to meet us at the hospital." Annie says as she dials to call Julie then Matt comes in the door.  
  
"Mom?" Matt asks.  
  
"In here Matt, I'm calling Julie." Annie says as Matt walked in the kitchen.  
  
"I'll be right back." Mary said as she ran upstairs to get something.  
  
Moments later everyone was at the door when Mary came down with the diaper bag just in case the twins needed a changed then they went in the cars. Mary drove Annie and the kids as Matt drove with Simon in the car to the hospital then twenty minutes later they get there, Annie and Julie went to the receptionist to ask her where her husband was who was in an accident and the doctor called. The receptionist told her that her kids would have to stay in the waiting room as she paged for the doctor who was treating Eric, the doctor came moments later and told her he was not doing good because he was in a deep coma and that Annie could go see him but he needs his rest. Annie told Julie to tell the kids how their dad as while she went to see him, he had bandages on his head, iv on his arm, the machine hooked to him to monitor his heart and respiratory rate and the oxygen to help him breathe.  
  
"Eric, please don't die, I still need you. Listen, I'll be back, I'm going to see if I can stay with you but I need to tell Julie to have the kids go home. I'm going to see if they can see you for a minute." Annie says with tears starting to stream on her face as she held his hand.  
  
The doctor allowed Julie, and the kids to see Eric for a few minutes then Julie and the kids went home for the night. 


	8. Author's notes

Just some notes:  
  
This story was written originally in 1999 but found this site and revised most of the stories I had written that are on the disk and my hard drive and most are before the 6th season of 7th Heaven. The next time this story and Worried is updated it will BE FINISHED!! Other stories I've written will be posted but I will post most of it all at once then wait a month and post the rest.  
  
United By Tragedy and Bad Summer are the stories I wrote just a few months ago. I am taking English 101 so I hope that class will help me write my stories better and be more descriptive as to what is going on, I know I don't have that in some of my stories. Hopefully I will write better and more descriptively BUT I will NEVER write as long as Hans The Bold has on his/her story of Your Brother's Eye as in 60 chapters.. I wonder if Hans will write 100 chapters the way he/she is going, gosh I couldn't do that unless you are a very talented writer.  
  
I could have gone past chapter 23 on my story United By Tragedy which is done but I just got tired of it after all that time and hope all of you enjoyed it even though I do admit it could have been better like for instance those who read it would notice I made very vague mentions of the kids, Julie and the remaining Camdens would think of Eric and Annie but never looked or talked about how they felt emotionally. 


	9. Dreamin' of Desiree

******* Back to Eric's subconscious *******  
  
Desiree had shown Eric the apartment which had the living room with the TV and stereo system on the wall near the hallway, the couch, seats are facing the TV to watch it, the kitchen which is a little smaller than the Camden kitchen has the usual appliances the Camdens have, the table and chairs are just across from the kitchen a few feet away. After the rest of the house was shown, Eric and Desiree sat on the couch and talked.  
  
"I really hated the way Annie was treating me and the kids."  
  
"Hey, lets not talk about what she's doing. You are here and we can kiss then see what happens next." Desiree says.  
  
"I like that idea." Eric says Desiree is sitting on the couch as he sits next to her kissing.  
  
Then they watched TV, ate and went to bed, Eric slept in the guest room as Desiree slept in her room.  
  
*******Back to the Camdens*******  
  
"I sure hope dad will be okay." Lucy says as she and Simon put Sam and David to bed after Julie and Matt had taken them home.  
  
"Well, all we can do is pray and just wait." Matt says as he states he's going to sleep with them, he called John to tell him he was going to stay with his siblings.  
  
"Good night, Matt." Ruthie says as she and Matt hug as did Lucy, and Simon.  
  
They all went to bed, Matt slept in Ruthie's room, next to her bed. Next morning Annie Julie picked Annie and Mary up since her husband's condition didn't improve, she had to figure out what she would do. After she got home the kids talked then they decided to start looking for a new home since they had no idea whether Eric would live or not so Annie went to see Lou who told her that if Eric had passed on, they would only have a month to find a new home but told her that he knew of some homes that were for sale that they can hold on to concerning the situation and they can have his pension for 6 months as well. Annie left to tell the kids, to her surprise she saw the Colonel and Ruth as she was happy to see them then they talked about the situation as to if Eric dies and what they would do. Later that day the Colonel gave Annie a ride to the hospital to stay with Eric till he woke up or till he dies and the Colonel could use the van as well as Mary.  
  
******* Back to Eric's subconscious *******  
  
"This is great fun." Eric says as he and Desiree were on the couch, she was sitting while facing the TV as his head on her lap when they fed each other grapes.  
  
"Come on, lets go somewhere and really show our love." Desiree says a few minutes later after Eric finishes the grapes.  
  
"Okay!!" Eric says as he jumps up, before they leave to go in the van they both used the bathroom.  
  
"Turn in here, no one will spot us." Desiree said as Eric turned into an isolated area in the shade that was towards the mountains.  
  
Not only did Eric and Desiree kissed, they enjoyed one another's company for hours and they went back to the apartment where Eric had to leave to go home.  
  
********Still in Eric's subconscious - about the Camdens********  
  
Three months later-  
  
Mary took her brother and sisters home from school, she and Lucy discovered something that they never thought they would have seen and they hid it from their mother not knowing what to do.  
  
"Thanks." Simon says as he and Ruthie get out of the car then get in the house.  
  
"So how was school?" Lucy asked as she and Mary went to the back to open the trunk to get their bags.  
  
"What is that?" Mary asked when she saw to pieces of underwear as did Lucy.  
  
"Ewww." Lucy says as she took out her paper bag she happened to keep after she ate her lunch then puts it on her hand and uses that to grab both items and makes the bag inside out and hide it into the house.  
  
When Simon was helping Ruthie with homework, Mary goes to their mom's room, takes out her underwear and Eric's then goes to her room where Lucy is there with the bag that has the underwear. The girls use Kleenex on their hands to look at the tag for the woman's underwear then Mary looked at Annie's underwear that was is too small by 2 sizes and they look at Eric's underwear and it's the same one then hide the evidence under the bed. Annie asks Eric a question about what he had been doing since he had been home late for the last several months.  
  
"Eric, what have you been doing the last few months, you've been late practically three times a week!" Annie asks as she goes in the living room, sees him sitting on the couch watching TV as she stands blocking the TV.  
  
"Honey I told you, I'm counseling some parishioners."  
  
"I think you are lying." Annie says sternly with her arms folded.  
  
"I'm not lying."  
  
"Eric, if I find out you are lying, I am so going to throw your butt out of the house and divorce you so fast you won't even know what hit ya." Annie says as she leaves to go upstairs to bed.  
  
********Still in Eric's subconscious - Eric's thoughts********  
  
"Mmm, I'm enjoying this." Eric says as he and Desiree kiss passionately in Desiree's apartment as their affair has gone on for nearly 5 months.  
  
"So am I." Desiree responds as she was laying on Eric while kissing him.  
  
They kissed and played with each other like they did in the van.  
  
********Still in Eric's subconscious - about the Camdens********  
  
"Mary!" Annie yells to her eldest daughter after she vacuumed under the bed, saw a paper bag, turned off the vacuum cleaner then looked in the bag.  
  
"Yeah mom?" Mary says as she sees her mom sitting on the bed holding the bag.  
  
"Can you tell me what this is?"  
  
"Um, Lucy and I found it in the car a few months ago then brought it in the house and I told Lucy that I would figure out what to do but till you found it, I really didn't know what to do. Lucy and I checked the size of your underwear and well maybe you should see the size that underwear is cause I can't tell you."  
  
"I already saw it, I guess your father really doesn't love me." Annie says as she cries then Mary consoles her. Lucy was helping Ruthie with homework and Simon was doing homework.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Your father will be home tonight, but not sure for how long." Annie says then she hears the car pull up, Eric is home.  
  
Annie leaves to confront Eric in the entry hallway when he comes in as Lucy and Mary listen in while sitting on the steps. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
What will Annie tell Eric? What will he tell her? Who will tell Matt, Ruthie and Simon about what's going on? Find out. 


	10. Being tossed out

"Hi Eric." Annie says as she gives him a hug then brings him in the living room.  
  
"Hi honey. You sure are excited. What's in the bag?" Eric asks as he gives her a hug then notices she has the brown bag in her hand.  
  
"This!" Annie says holding the bottom of the bag then putting it inside out showing the under wears looking at him angrily.  
  
"Oh, well you see dear--." Eric tries to explain but she scorches him.  
  
"ERIC CAMDEN!! I HATE YOU!! You lied to me, who is this woman you've been in love with? I thought you loved me! I'm going to get a divorce and take the kids with me! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE ERIC CAMDEN!!!!!" Annie yells as she throws things at Eric as he runs out of the house.  
  
"What's going on, why is mom so angry?" Simon asks with Ruthie at his side as they are on the landing where you start to go downstairs.  
  
"Come on, we'll tell you." Mary says as Annie had gone in the kitchen stairs and slammed and locked the door then the twins start to cry.  
  
"We'll tell you after we take care of the twins, okay." Lucy says as she and Mary settle the twins down.  
  
"Go get Ruthie and we'll tell you." Lucy says as Simon leaves to get Ruthie to bring her in Simon's room.  
  
"Okay, this is why mom is so angry at dad. Dad did something that she may never forgive him which he was seeing another woman. She thought that he loved her but he doesn't anymore." Mary explains with Lucy sitting next to her on the bed as Simon and Ruthie on the other bed across from them.  
  
"Hi, what's going on?" Matt asked as he came to the house after Simon called him and he was in Simon's room.  
  
"Dad cheated on mom." Simon said in an anger tone of voice.  
  
"Wow." Matt said surprised as he sat next to Ruthie.  
  
********Still in Eric's subconscious - Eric's thoughts********  
  
"Hey! It's going to be over in 6 months! Annie found out and we are going to divorce." Eric says as he stands in the doorway since Desiree has opened the door when he rang it.  
  
"Great!! 6 more months and you are home free sweetie, you need a place to stay?"  
  
"Yeah." Eric says as he walks in, goes on the couch to watch TV while Desiree was making dinner which she had enough for him and her.  
  
"Hi." Eric says in his office the next day when Annie's lawyer comes in to give him the divorce papers and when the next court date is then moments later Annie comes in to give him his clothes in boxes and toiletries bag asks for the van to be given to her by the court date and then his wife and the lawyer left.  
  
"Dad?" Matt asks.  
  
"Yeah Matt?"  
  
"I hate you. You really hurt mom for your despicableness and as soon as the divorce is final, you are no longer my father cause I have none!" Matt says as Mary, Lucy, Simon and Ruthie walk in as well.  
  
"We took a vote. And decided when the divorce is final, we never want to see you again and hope you have a good life cause you don't have any kids!" Simon says as his sisters nodded and told Eric they agreed then they left.  
  
"Eric?" Lou asks as he comes in.  
  
"It's all over town that you have committed adultery and Annie is divorcing you. I'm sorry Eric but the deacons no longer want you to be a minister here. We have someone who will be taking over for you at the end of this month."  
  
"You mean, you are firing me?" Eric asked astonished.  
  
"I'm sorry Eric." Lou said as he walked out.  
  
Few hours later..  
  
"Hi, honey. I'm so hungry." Eric says as he walks into the apartment door where Desiree was cooking dinner since she had to go to work an hour from when Eric got home.  
  
"Okay sweetie, it's almost done." Desiree says as they kissed each other after Eric walked over to her then Eric went to sit on the couch.  
  
A month later, the judge okayed the divorce proceedings and because the kids had told the judge that they want nothing to do with their father, the judge barred Eric from seeing his kids then he doesn't have to pay child support.  
  
********Still in Eric's subconscious - The Camdens********  
  
"This is where we will live." Annie says as she and the kids unpacked boxes and moved stuff to their rooms and helped their mom unpack. Few months later things started to happen after the kids moved in, Matt had lost his job, dropped out of school then was abusing alcohol soon after he found out his dad was committing adultery.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" A drunken Matt asks as he talks to John.  
  
"Matt, I'm sorry. Get out of my apartment NOW!!"  
  
"You throwing me out?" Matt asks as John looks at him sternly.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"My girlfriend dumped me and now my best friend." Matt says as he is shown the door by John.  
  
"Don't ever come back."  
  
"I don't need you!! Just like my dad doesn't need my mom!" Matt says as he bangs on the door and kicks it while he straggles out drunkenly.  
  
"Alright, stop right there!" A police officer yells to Matt 20 minutes after he leaves the apartment.  
  
"What?" Matt asks drunkenly.  
  
"Just drop the bottle now!" The officer yells to him as he starts to walk towards Matt who was on the public sidewalk near a shop.  
  
"You gonna arrest me?" Matt asks as he falls over then starts laughing.  
  
"Come on, you are under arrest." The officer tells Matt who rolls him to his stomach then puts the cuffs on him.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Public drunkenness. You have the right to remain silent-" The officer tells him and gives him the Miranda warning then puts in the back of the police cruiser to the jail.  
  
What will happen to the other kids? How will Annie handle working and raising her kids who don't seem to be helping at all? 


	11. Chapter 11

"Mary, have you done your homework?" Annie asked as she was cooking dinner.  
  
"Yes! Just stay out of my life!" Mary exclaims as she goes to her room.  
  
"Ruthie, what are you doing? Please help me with setting the table."  
  
"Nothing. No! You do it yourself." Ruthie says as she leaves the kitchen.  
  
"Get your sisters, dinner is ready." Annie tells Simon.  
  
"Fine! MARY! LUCY! RUTHIE!! Dinner's ready! Get over here!!" Simon yells then his sisters come to the table.  
  
"Thank you Simon. I'm sure the Governor heard you."  
  
"Yeah Simon." Ruthie responded as the kids ate while Annie got the twins, put them in a high chair then fed them before she ate.  
  
"Would you kids please help me with the dishes?" Annie asked.  
  
"Do it yourself!" Lucy responds as Mary and Simon went to their rooms.  
  
"I cannot get a break. Well boys you will have to watch me eat then do the dishes."  
  
Few hours later Annie has finished dinner, doing the dishes and has put the twins down for the night then she told the kids she was going to bed which she did. The next morning-  
  
"Mary, can you please take and pick up Ruthie, Simon and Lucy please." Annie asked as she was leaving for work.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Thanks." Annie says as she leaves.  
  
"I'm not going to pick them up though, they will have to walk home." Mary says as she stays home since she graduated from school.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Mary asks after she took the twins to day care then went to see her friends who were dealing drugs.  
  
"What's up? Took you so long?" The guy who had the drugs asked.  
  
"I had to take my stupid brothers to day care and it wasn't open." Mary said irrtadelty.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Anyway, hook me up." Mary said as she took the drugs.  
  
"Hey Kelly. Are we meeting after school?" Lucy asked her gang member friend when they were in the cafeteria.  
  
"You bet, we'll shoot some dude down for messin' with us."  
  
"Meet you after school." Lucy says as she waves to them bye when going to class in John F. Kennedy High.  
  
"Hey, I want to take a smoke of that joint after school, I got money." Simon says to a guy who deals pot to kids.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey, this is great isn't it?" Ruthie asked when she was smoking with her friends just off school grounds during lunch.  
  
"Sure is." Jenna said as they finished their smoke then went to class at Walter Reed Jr. school.  
  
Mary later picked up the twins and Ruthie then later left. Ruthie's friends came over to smoke then before Annie got home they left as Ruthie was playing with them. A month after the divorce was finalized, the problems at home with her kids and Annie were going through got worse as the days and months went on. Annie sought relief when she was at work but dreaded going home and knowing she has to since they are her responsibility even though she was tired all the time.  
  
********Still in Eric's subconscious - Eric's thoughts********  
  
"Hey I still want to marry you darlin'." Eric says with two wine glasses in his hands, he gives one to Desiree.  
  
"Let's do it in three months since you have a new car, gave the van to your ex and I have a car as well."  
  
"Okay." Eric says as they both kiss then watch TV in her apartment.  
  
"Hey, since I'm off tonight, let's go to bed early and get naked."  
  
"Yeah!" Eric says then he ends up lying on the couch since Desiree slid him down while kissing him as he did the same.  
  
A few minutes later they both get into bed naked, kissing each other on the necks then just talking about what they want to do for the future and an hour later they fell asleep together in her room. While Annie was having problems with the kids, Eric and Desiree's love for each other grew as they never parted and stayed in Riverside and he did work at a radio station as Desiree did but different companies and they would talk about work and one day Eric went to the store to get some medicine as he saw Annie then followed her to her home, parked across the street from her house as he saw her walk in. He then walked up to the house, peered through the windows and saw the house half empty, Annie and Mary arguing, had his back turned towards the window then saw Lucy and some friends talking about life as she was dressed like she was in a gang. Eric took a drive, saw Simon smoking pot walking with his friends three blocks down then later saw Ruthie walking with friends smoking cigarettes.  
  
"Oh my god." Eric says shocked as he sees his kids really messed up then he drives on home.  
  
"Mary?" Eric asks as he sees her taking crack cocaine.  
  
"What, got a problem?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry for what I did, I was wrong in leaving your mother, please forgive me." Eric asks worried as he was in the alleyway where Mary was taking the crack when he followed her.  
  
"No I don't forgive you."  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Lucy asks days later when Eric had pulled her aside near a shop.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did, I was wrong in leaving your mother, please forgive me."  
  
"No. I don't forgive you and don't need you!" Lucy said as her friends had surrounded them both.  
  
"What? You can't tell me what to do!" Simon yells two days later at a market while smoking pot with his friends.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did, I was wrong in leaving your mother, please forgive me."  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
"Hi, what do you want?" Annie said as she let her ex in the house since noone was home, the twins were staying with the Hastings.  
  
"Annie, look---.  
  
What does Eric want now? How will Annie react when she sees him crying?  
  
What will Annie do concerning Sam and David? Will she lose her kids for sure? Will Eric stay married to Desiree? 


	12. Does Eric really leave?

"Annie, look I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I wish I can turn back the clock to before I started thinking about my ex-girlfriend and not call her. I'm so sorry I ruined yours and the kids lives, I see what my stupidity did. Please forgive me."  
  
"I don't think I can ever forgive you!!"  
  
"Please, I'm sorry I so screwed up. I don't know what I was thinking please take me back."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please, Annie. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
  
"Eric wake up, Eric honey wake up." Annie says as she was awaken by Eric crying and started to wake him up. She was sleeping with her knees on the chair (Kind of like praying), had her head and hands on his chest sleeping.  
  
"Please take me back." Eric said as Annie wipes the tears from his eyes as the doctor who was paged came in.  
  
"Of course I'll take you back silly, what do you mean by that? I've been praying to God that you would come back from your coma" Annie asked confused then told him as she got off the chair and moved it then looked at him.  
  
"A coma? I was in a coma?" Eric asked realizing that he was dreaming and smiling because he felt foolish.  
  
"I'm glad you are okay and the kids miss you and miss having you at home. Eric, I'm sorry for the way Patricia and I acted."  
  
"It's okay. I love you." Eric says.  
  
"I love you too." Annie says as she kisses him.  
  
"Hi dad." Matt and the kids come in for a few minutes since the doctor wanted to keep Eric in the hospital for more tests.  
  
"Hey kids, what's happening?"  
  
"We are glad you are okay dad." Mary says as she and her siblings gave Eric a hug, she and her sisters gave him a kiss on the cheek then they left as Julie came in and gave him a hug, told him she was glad he was okay then left.  
  
"So Doc will I be able to get out before my eldest daughter graduates?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yes you will. When does she graduate?" The doctor responds.  
  
"In two weeks. And I am so hungry and I know what I want to eat."  
  
"Well, you better keep wishing, cause you are not going to have it honey." Annie responds as the doctor checks Eric's breathing and heart as well as do a quick physical check up.  
  
"How do you know what I want?"  
  
"Cause I know how you feel about the Dairy Shack, Mr. Camden." Annie says as she kisses him on the lips after the doctor had left.  
  
"You know, you are right, Mrs. Camden."  
  
Few days later Eric was allowed to go home as he, Annie and the kids celebrated by going to the Dairy Shack. After a week at work, he gets a call-  
  
"Hello? Oh hi Desiree. How are you? Good. Yeah, I was in a bad accident but I'm okay now. Actually I think maybe we should just forget about meeting each other cause I don't want to hurt my wife or kids. I'm sorry. Okay. Bye." Eric asks as he picks up the phone than hangs up when done.  
  
Few hours later he goes home and helps the kids with their homework then later goes to bed with Annie naked.  
  
Author's notes: For those who are disappointed that Eric does not leave Annie for real, I just couldn't do it cause it just would make him look bad. I know this is fan fiction but maybe I'll write a story where Eric really does leave Annie and it's not because of another woman. 


End file.
